


Percabeth One Shots

by channabeth06



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/channabeth06/pseuds/channabeth06
Summary: my friend sent me a list of 100 prompts so I'm going through them and giving them some Percabeth flare.--Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase are Demigods, half human, half Greek God.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 20





	Percabeth One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to make a note that these do not follow any timeline. Also this is the first thing apart from essays and research papers that I've written since 2013 so I'm going to go ahead and apologize because it's not great.

Percy was curled up under the blue sheet, his leg out the side. He must’ve gotten warm, Annabeth thought as she crawled into bed next to him. The sound of the ocean waves quietly lapping the sand lulled her to sleep almost instantly.  
“Annabeth?” The boy who had just been sound asleep moments before asked, “Are you still awake?”  
She sighed.  
“Yes,” she yawned.  
“I was just thinking… well actually, it was more of a dream, but like you get the point…”  
“Okay?”  
“Well, I thought maybe we could do something fun, you know, like get married or something.”  
She Rolled over so she was facing him, she could see his sleepy green eyes in the darkness.  
“Percy,” she laughed, “did you just say something fun, like get married? Because the last time you said let’s do something fun, it was let’s go surfing. You know marriage and surfing are not the same. They are not even in the same ballpark.”  
Percy closes his eyes in a slow blink. Clearly dejected by her response. His mind was now going a million miles a minute, he’s trying to think of what to say next. He settles with “oh okay…” and he snuggles back down into the blankets “... I just thought… you know… nevermind.”  
“Seaweed Brain… I love you. So much. And I do want to marry you, just not right now, definitely not in the middle of the night.”  
Percy’s eyes opened and a smile crept across his face. “So, you do want to marry me?”  
“Yes. I do. If you can promise me one thing.” She smirked, and Percy thought her request was going to be something outrageous that he would never be able to do. “I don’t want ANY monster on my dress.” Annabeth snuggled into Percy. He smiled.  
“I think I can do that.”


End file.
